it's not good to be unprepared
by RukiaXchan
Summary: Deidara really failed this time. He didn't get Sasori a gift. So what will Sasori do? This is yaoi so don't read if you don't like it.


Deidara failed this time. It was Sasori's birthday and their anniversary... but he didn't get a gift. So what will Sasori do?

I DON'T own the anime, not even Sasori and Deidara... although i would like to. This is yaoi so don't read if you don't like.

Okay. I'm Sasori's boyfriend for nearly a year now. You're asking me how this could happen? Well easy… we just somehow got along after all the months we've been partners in Akatsuki. Now guess what… tomorrow is our 1year anniversary AND Sasori's birthday. Now comes the problem… I've got no idea what i should give him as a present.

On the next morning I woke up and was still without an idea. What the heck should I give to a puppet? I mean to that beautiful puppet… in my eyes Sasori was the most beautiful being on the whole earth. So after 1 hour of thinking I went out of my room and headed towards the kitchen. Lucky me. Sasori wasn't in the kitchen, there were only Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame and Kakuzu.

»What's up Deidara?« asked Kisame with a huge grin on his face.

»Ah nothing really, I just came for something to eat and then I'll go.« it's true. I really didn't want to stay there because of 2 reasons. First: they were quite annoying today. Second: I still need a gift for Sasori!

»So, uh, has your present for Sasori been very expensive? You know, you should rather give me the money.« as soon as he said that, Kakuzu started laughing very loud. Sure… the only thing that's important for him is his money. I couldn't understand how money can be sooooooo important to some people. I mean, I just needed Sasori and my sculptures. But well… in this part money was also my weakness. I could buy Sasori a gift but I don't have enough money to show him my love for him. I still don't have the laziest idea of what to give him.

»Hey 'lil cat, you still don't have a gift for Sasori do you?« that pissed me of. They've always said that I'm the 2nd female in Akatsuki, after Konan. I'M NOT FEMININE! But the fact that Kisame was right pissed me of even more. I couldn't stand it when someone was right in ther guessing about me or what I think.

»Yes! You got a problem with that?« I said that louder than I wanted. But who cares i was actually getting really angry because of Kisame.

»What's up? Are they so annoying or why you have to scream?« that sent me shivers over my whole body. I actually thought Sasori wasn't in the Akatsuki hideout and was somewhere out.

»…«

»Actually… Deidara you don't have to be such a crybaby all the time.« Sasori never said something like this before so this was weird.

»I'm not a crybaby! How can you say something like that?!?« Deidara got pissed of because of what Sasori said.

»Uh… lovers quarell… let's get going. Zetsu, Kisame.« so only Sasori and Deidara were left in the kitchen.

»Oh I forgot my sword.« said Kisame when he came back into the kitchen. »I didn't think you are so stupid and shy. You've had the perfect gift for Sasori all the time, just think about it.« he whispered into Deidara's ear while he took his sword and that made Deidara confused.

»Kisame… why is there such a huge grin on your face?« asked Sasori suspiciously.

»Ah nothing Sasori. I just didn't think Deidara is still so shy. And you two are together for 1 year now. Ah happy birthday Sasori. And for both. Happy 1 year anniversary.« said Kisame while laughing. After that he went out of the kitchen.

»Shy? Well Deidara there's no need to be shy, I know everything about you my cute little kitten.« now Sasori also had a grin on his face.

»…«

»Anyway I'll come back later and give you my present. See you!«

»Hehe… yeah see you later then…« and so Sasori was gone and Deidara got worried.

He just sat down because he thought if not he'll fall onto the floor. He had to do something. But he had no idea what to do. 'What should I do? What the fuck should I do?!? Kisame is also stupid. What the heck did he mean with that I've already got a gift for Sasori. That damn bastard should just tell me what to do. Or even better. Sasori should just tell me what he wants… a new puppet maybe? No he's got alot of them already…me? N…no… no wait what am I thinking about? I mean yeah I've already done it with Sasori before but… did Kisame actually mean that? Oh man I can't give myself to Sasori just so… I mean I can't just approach him… and say… »Sasori, do you want me?« … let's just forget this STUPID idea.' He was sitting in the kitchen, thinking and then he suddenly fell asleep although he wasn't tired. So what happened?

»Hey my little kitten, wake up. Why are you sleeping in the kitchen? You'll just get sick again. You really can't think.« said Sasori and poked him on his forehead.

»Aah that hurts you bastard! Wait… Sasori?!? Wh-what's the time?« he sad through the window and everything was dark. He got very nervous because he still didn't have the gift.

»What's wrong? Come let's go to our bedroom, I'll give you something.« Deidara just followed his love into their bedroom. Sasori was searching for something in his wardrobe and Deidara was just watching him. Then Sasori got something out of the wardrobe. It was a little black box and Deidara has gotten very nervous as Sasori approached him.

»Hehe Sasori… wh-what's that?« although he already could think of what Sasori has got for him.

»Well here open it! Or no I'll just put it on for you…« then he opened the box, took out the beautiful, shiny golden ring and put it on Deidara's ring finger. »We can't get married, but I think that'll also be alright because we'll be married just in our minds.« as soon as he said that he kissed Deidara passionately. As Sasori broke the kiss Deidara needed some time to catch his breath.

»That's a nice ring… y-you didn't had to buy me such a beautiful ring…«

»Not everything is good enough for you my cute little kitten… so what did you buy me?« he leaned over and bit Deidara's ear.

»Ah…yeah…your gift… umm well you see Sasori…«

»You didn't get me a gift, or Deidara?« Sasori wasn't angry, but he had a smirk on his face so that Deidara got confused and looked on Sasori. »You can repay me that, don't worry.«

»But Sasori… I haven't got any money…« what was actually true because Deidara spent alot of money on his sculptures »and besides I don't know what would be good enough for you…«

»Just don't worry I've got a brilliant idea!« meanwhile Sasori's smirk has gotten into an evil grin and Deidara got suspicious.

»Wh-what do you mean?« Deidara just couldn't shake the fear of him.

»Don't worry, I bet you'll also enjoy that!« Deidara just nodded, but he didn't had a slighest idea of what was awaiting him.

Sasori went to the wall and pressed onto something that Deidara couldn't see. Then he came back to the bed and put a rope onto Deidara's eyes and tied it together on the backside of his head. When Deidara opened his mouth and wanted to say something Sasori did the same with his mouth as before with the eyes. The wall suddenly opened and some iron shackles came down near Sasori. He took Deidara's arms and put them into two of the 6 iron shackles. Deidara tried to resist but he was to slow because his arms were tied together with the shackles. Then Sasori took a bigger shackle and put it around Deidara's neck. He did the same with Deidara's legs and stomach. Deidara was now lying in the air. He took a little knife out of his pocket and sliced Deidara's clothes off. Then Sasori took the rope off his lover's mouth so that he could hear him.

»WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH ME?!?« Deidara started screaming as soon as the rope was removed.

»Wow good that the walls are sound-proof. What I'm doing? Nothing. Rather ask me what I'll do.« Sasori had an evil grin on his face and Deidara's face was white as the walls in the room. »Then… shall we start?«

»S-start? Start with what? Sasori have you gotten crazy or what? Get me down here! NOW!«

Deidara knew he couldn't do nothing in his position, but he was screaming as if someone would want to kill him. Or fuck him to death.

»Hmm I see you can't move. And I like that. Very much. Kisame's idea really wasn't bad… not bad at all.«

»Wh-what idea? What the heck did Kisame say?!?« Deidara has gotten very angry because he already somehow hated Kisame, but this was his idea or what?

»Well you see… Kisame told me what I should do…«

FLASHBACK

»Hey Kisame. What did you tell Deidara?« Sasori ran out after Kisame.

»Ah well nothing… something regarding the anniversary gift…« Kisame didn't wanted to tell Sasori everything and wanted to tease him.

»So what is wrong? Tell me now if you don't want your life to end. I like fish, you know.«

Aww Sasori got mean.

»Well I think Deidara still hasn't got a gift for you. And well I wanted to help him. Or I can even help you…«

»Ah no gift? That's getting interesting.« Sasori smirked bacause he actually liked the fact that Deidara hasn't got a gift.

»Well I've got a very good idea. I know what you can do now.«

»So tell me…«

»You see… I've got some iron shackles and some stuff left in my room. I could borrow it to you if you want… and well… you can use them on Deidara. What do you say?« Kisame saw that Sasori has gotten interested in what he was saying so he got happy about that.

»Give me the shackles. I know exactly what you mean. I know what the punishment form my cute kitten will be…«

»Well then I'll get going. The shackles are under my bed. You'll know how to use them. I've got stuff to do. See you later! Enjoy yourself.« Kisame knew that Sasori will actually do something.

»Thanks. See you.«

FLASHBACK END

»Kisame that damn bastard! I knew he would do something. Shit I hate him!« Deidara hated Kisame before. But now he hated him even more than before.

»Hey, hey calm down. It's not like that was a bad idea. I mean you're very cute in this position… I can't complain about his idea.« as he said that, he got a small pill out of a middle large wooden box »Open your mouth. Now.« Deidara didn't do it because he knew that Sasori had nothing good in his mind. Then Sasori began to choke Deidara and he was forced to open his mouth so he could breath. Sasori put the pill into Deidara's mouth and he swallowed it. »Don't worry. This'll just make you feel good. It was already tested so it's 100% sure it won't kill you. So how do you fell?«

»W…what is that… you bastard what did you give me… it's like my body is in fire…shit…« it was true. Deidara was feeling dizzy and hot.

»Don't worry. But I see it already worked. Even your nipples are erect. And now look at your little cock. It seems as if it would be seeking attention. What do you say?« he started moving his hand up and down Deidara's cock and that got his little kitten even more aroused as he was before.

»S-stop it… don't… Sasori… Ahh!«

»Stop? This words aren't convincing me… I mean look at your body. Your body just can't lie.«

»Ahh… no Sasori… don't be… so…« Deidara already had pre-cum on his cock and as it seems Sasori didn't like that.

»Uhh… no, no you can't cum so fast my little kitten.« then Sasori got a cock-ring out of his box and put it on Deidara's cock so he couldn't cum. »I think that's better now. Or what do you think?«

»AHHH! What are you doing? Put that off now! Sas-Sasori…«

»No I can't.« he removed his hands from Deidara's cock and started licking his nipples. Deidara's moans have gotten even louder than before. It seems that Sasori's drug has worked very good. Deidara couldn't think clearly anymore because his body felt very hot. Sasori moved to Deidara's ear and started biting it. His hands were caressing Deidara's chest and he found out that the ear was his lover's sensitive spot. He couldn't belive that he didn't find that out untill now. »So how do you fell?« he whispered in the ear he was biting and that sent shivers through Deidara's body.

»Stop it… ahh… Sasori…«

»What do you want? Tell me. And maybe, just maybe, I'll do it.« he smirked because he knew Deidara had much pride and it would be hard for him to admit his feelings.

»W-what do you mean… I-I don't…ahh Sasori! Let me cum…«

»Hmm… that won't do it.« he moved his mouth to Deidara's cock and started licking it on the top. When he started moving his tongue up and down, Deidara just couldn't help but scream in pleasure and pain. His cock was throbing from pain because of the cock-ring. »I know you want something. Just tell me what you want.«

»Sasori…please…«

»Please what? Now tell me what you want or you want to die from pleasure?« Sasori smirked because he knew Deidara couldn't think clearly anymore because of the drug he gave him.

»L-let… let me…«

»Hmm… let you what?« he already knew for a long time what Deidara wants but he didn't want to make it easy for his little kitten.

»Ahhh… shit… please….. fuck, let me cum already!« Deidara screamed because he couldn't hold out anymore. That was torture.

»Hmm you see. It wasn't that hard or.« he took the cock-ring off and Deidara came immediately. »Well that was fast…« Sasori continued licking Deidara's cock because he knew there was more to come. His cock was already growing so Sasori put the cock-ring back on his place.

»H-hey what are you doing.. again… ahh!« Deidara just couldn't help but moan.

»Well that before was just a little bit of playing. The real game starts now.« he started circling with his fingers around Deidara's ass and that made him go crazy. »Do you like it? I guess you aren't happy with just my fingers outside your ass… or are you?«

»Sasori… ahh… just…«

»Just what? Tell me what you want.«

»Your fin…fingers…«

»My fingers what?« he smirked again because Deidara was already desperate and couldn't think anymore.

»Your fingers…inside me… oh please… Sasori…« as Deidara said that Sasori put 2 fingers into Deidara's ass and that made Deidara moan loudly. He started scissoring with his fingers and that streched Deidara's ass. His cock was throbing again because he couldn't cum. After some time Sasori removed his fingers and that left and empty feeling in Deidara's ass. »Don't…don't remove…Sasori….«

»Ah don't worry you'll get something better.« he again reached the box and got something out. This time it was a big dildo and he put it into Deidara's ass. That made the little blonde go insane.

»AAHHH! W…what… is that…«

»Nothing just a toy.« the dildo started vibrating and that made Deidara scream in pain but his body already took it as pleasure because of the drugs. Sasori started to move the dildo slowly in Deidara's ass and his own cock also started throbing so he knew he'll have to stop playing slowly. »Do you like it? It's big actually. But still not so big as the real thing or? Is it? So what do you want?«

»Please…ahh!«

»Please what? It doesn't help if you just say please because I don't know what you want.« actually Sasori exactly knew what Deidara wanted but he wanted to tease him. »Is it so hard to say?«

»AHH! Just fuck me already!« this didn't had to be said twice because as soon as Deidara said that Sasori removed the dildo, took his pants off and shoved his dick into Deidara's ass. »Ahh! Yes…« Sasori started to move faster and as it seems Deidara really liked it. »Please…faster… ahh Sasori!«

»I guess you need to find release slowly or this will kill you.« he removed the cock-ring but Deidara didn't cum immediately this time. Then he also took the rope off Deidara's eyes because he wanted to see his lover's face when he fucked him. »So it's better I guess. Or not?«

»Yes…Sasori…ahh..harder…«

»As you wish. My cute little kitten.« he smirked and continued thrusting into Deidara's ass even harder and faster as before.

»AAHHH!« they both screamed in pleasure when they came at the same time. Sasori moved his cock out of Deidara's ass and also removed the shackles. Then he put his little kitten onto his bed and also fell on the bed beside Deidara.

»You little bastard…you really didn't had to do this… I think I won't be able to walk tomorrow…« Deidara actually didn't had much energy to talk.

»Hmm don't worry. I'll carry you around. I'm still strong. And well you should admit it. You also felt great now, or are you going to deny it?« Sasori grinned because Deidara actually couldn't deny it.

»I'll never admit that! You treated me like an animal…«

»Come on… you know I could never treat you like an animal.« he kissed his little kitten passionately. He proved that he really can't treat Deidara like an animal. »Because I just love you too much for that.«

»Ah… just…« Deidara couldn't say anything because Sasori fell asleep beside him. »That little bastard… the next time you won't get me so easy. But yes, I also love you, my little redhead.«

END


End file.
